Starkid Chatroom
by UnknownTalent23
Summary: Taz,Quirrel,Voldemort,and Commander Up all end up in the same chatoom. Oh no!


A/N: Me and my brother get bored and this is what happens if we make a chatroom using Starkid's Quirrel, Voldemort, Taz, and Commander up. I'm Taz and Quirrel and my brother is Up and Voldemort. Here comes the nonsense!

TAZ: What happened?

UP: The captains got drunk.

SquirrelQuirrel: Hey…again?

TAZ: Oh not you again…

Voldy: ?SquirrelQuirrel: More random people on the chatroom..

TAZ: Ugh! Don't you ever go away?Voldy: four people….four colors (A/N: we were writing in colored pen.)

UP: How many times will you guys have to turn around to type? (A/N: Quirrel and Voldemort arent attached but Up thought they were.)

SquirrelQuirrel: How many times will you invade our chatroom?

Voldy: He's right.

SquirrelQuirrel: Can't you find another chatroom?UP: No there isn't another one.

SquirrelQuirrel: You can make one. Me and Voldy did.

Voldy: It was hard without arms, or hands….or a body… (A/N: They made it before the were deattached.)

TAZ: You didn't have a body? Wait. How are you alive? How does that work?Voldy: I was on the back of Quirrel's head..(embarrassed)

SquirrelQuirrel: Um, attached to my, uh, s-soul (Looks down embarrassed as well)

TAZ: How does THAT work?UP: I don't know…

SquirrelQuirrel: I don't either….Voldy how does that work?

Voldy: It doesn't.

UP: I know right

TAZ: THEN HOW ARE U ALIVE!UP: get ready to run

Voldy: Dumbledore broke a nail

UP: I'M SERIOUS!

Voldy: no you're not

UP: ?SquirrelQuirrel: When Dumbledore or Voldy break a nail that's when I would run..hahaha!

TAZ: I'm about to shish kabob you...

UP: I'll go get the stick and the firewood.

Voldy: (is glad he has atleast one mote horcrux) TAZ: (grabs SquirrelQuirrel and stabs him. He dies)Voldy: NOOOOOO (goes to make coffin) anybody got a hammer? (is crying)

SquirrelQuirrel: I'm not dead. You would've felt your soul being ripped out if I had died. I'm your Horcrux remember?

TAZ: (is still not understanding how that works)Voldy: (was gonna write a speechof how Quirrel was part of me)SquirrelQuirrel: Literally

Voldy: (Bangs head on table for believing Quirrel was dead)SquirrelQuirrel: (Shaking head at Voldy's stupidity)

UP: Got any popcorn Taz?TAZ: Yep. This is better than the movies.

UP: Just give the kernels.

TAZ: (opens bag of popcorn, takes picture and sends it to Up)

Voldy: Weirdo

SquirrelQuirrel: Which one? Taz, Up, or you?Voldy: Up. He wants unpopped popcorn. Weirdo.

TAZ: HE EATS EVILS FOR BREAKFAST!

SquirrelQuirrel: (someone's got a crush)Voldy: Taz and Up sitting in a tree K.I.S.S.I.N.G

TAZ: YOU BETTER SHUT UP UNLESS YOU WANT ME TO WRAP YOU IN A TORTILLA AND EAT YOU AS A SNACK!Voldy: …ooookkkk?UP: She will do it…she's done it before.

SquirrelQuirrel: To who?

UP: you don't want to know. I don't even know.

SquirrelQuirrel: How do you not know if you know she has done it before?

UP: She told me…

Voldy: (starts putting condements on including Hunt's ketchup)TAZ: YOU ARE THE TORTILLA!

SquirrelQuirrel: Am I in the tortilla? (starts shaking in fear)

Voldy: No I am. Why do you think I was putting the condements on?UP: No duh.

TAZ: He is in the tortilla unless you want to be eaten together.

Voldy: I regret everything! I taste bad you know.

SquirrelQuirrel: Don't eat him! He's my best friend!

Voldy: She can't! Can she? I can't even die! (is confused)

SquirrelQuirrel: Unless I do…

Voldy: (face palm) You just gave them an idea…

TAZ: (Grabs Quirrel guy and holds him captive) Do you value your life or your friend? Quirrel said help.

Voldy: Oh crap. (eats through tortilla shell and can't find tank)I can't find a freaking tank!

TAZ: Why do you need a tank?Voldy: One word

UP: And that would be?Voldy: Jail break

UP: That's two words idiot!TAZ: You're not in jail.

Voldy: Quirrel is.

TAZ: Actually I'm holding him around the neck. I think he's suffocating. (looks at Quirrel) He's turning blue.

Voldy: (looking threatening) Don't make me use Crucio…

UP: Taz you are crazier thank usual.

TAZ: (lets Quirrel breathe for now) So where's your tank, Voldy?Voldy: It's been flipped.

TAZ: …(Lets Quirrel go)

Voldy: (hugs Quirrel) A/N: AWWWW!SquirrelQuirrel: Voldy. I. Can't. Breathe!

Voldy: Another day another death scene huh Quirrel?

UP: oooookkkkk?

TAZ: He didn't even die…

Voldy: almost death scene then.

SquirrelQuirrel: (Is recovering from crusing hug)Voldy: Sorry J

A/N: That's it! That was our Starkid chatroom whoo! This was all done in 45 minutes! Well in the notebook it was. My brother says GO STARKID!


End file.
